


Queenie

by illyriandreamer



Series: The Barbed Wire Crown [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood Kink, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Emotional Manipulation, Evil, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), Moral Ambiguity, Multi, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Roleplay, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Smut, Strong Female Characters, Swearing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyriandreamer/pseuds/illyriandreamer
Summary: She was a god damn fuckin' Queen and everyone knew it.Nobody touches the Queen because she'd kill you herselfAnd you sure as hell dont take her King.[PRE-SEASON7]





	1. Fuckin' Queen

**Author's Note:**

> So my ass rewatched all of TWD and I fell into the Negan worship hole. Im so excited to write this story. Its going to be part of a series but this first story is all about Danielle's position and how irreplaceable she is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan's Queen is introduced.

_She was whimpering with a voice that didn’t seem like her own. The banging on the door would stop and she held up the mallet, ready to cave their heads in. The door fell threw and instead of her being welcomed by a group of rotting corpses there were a group of rough looking men. She knew she wasn’t safe just yet and what was to come scared her more._

_“Step the fuck away from me.” She tried to be strong._

_“What you gonna do little girl?” The largest of the group stepped into the cupboard._

_“Smash your brainless skull asshole.” He grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the cupboard. She bought down the mallet down to the hand gripping her arm, smashing it against the knuckles of the gruff male. He let go of her, but she was then taken by the other three men. The young woman thrashed against them, but it was no use. Her weak body was tired, and she couldn’t fight much longer. So, she screamed hoping anyone else would save her._

_“Shut up, Brat, before you bring more of the dead fuckers down here.”_

_“Then let me fucking go.” She spat in his face and he bought up his hand to back hand her, rage taking over._

_“Well shitting hell.” A new person joined them in the corridor of the old high school. She had left six years prior to the downfall however the man standing there looking at her. “Danielle Crescent.” She had hoped that she would be recognised by him. He looked slightly older than the last time they had crossed paths. He had grown a beard, dashed with grey but instead of the coach gear he was in a tight leather jacket. The baseball bat he held onto was probably the strongest part of his past._

_“Coach.” She called begging with here eyes not to let it happen._

_“I told you fuckers I wont allow that kind of shit or do you want to have a one on one with my lady, Lucille.” The men let go of her and she ran towards her ex-coach, wrapping herself around him and broke down._  
\- - - - - - - - - - -  
Danielle gasped as a cold wet hand touched her face. Slowly opening her eyes and looking up at him. She smiled sleepily and closed her eyes again, snuggling into the soft pillow. Danielle reached out to take his hand and stayed there.

“You were dreaming. What about?” He asked her, stroking the side of her face.

“The school.” She mumbled. “The start of my life.” Negan leaned down pressing his lips against the corner of her mouth and let go of her hand to get dressed.  
“Babygirl, you make me fuckin’ blush.” She sat up rubbing her eyes and watched his towel drop, pulling up her knees and leaning on them. Biting her lip while looking at his ass before it was covered by his boxer shorts. Danielle smirked to herself. Pulling the sheets around her body, she stood up, walking towards her husband and leaned against his clothed back breathing in smell of the homemade cleaning products, it smelt like lavender.

“Are you busy today?” She asked.

“Making rounds, Queenie.” There it was. Her name, Queenie. Like in chess, she was the queen who protected the king. Danielle’s role in the Sanctuary was something no one expected. Six months into the downfall Negan had taken her from the fallen safe place, known as her old high school and bought her to the sanctuary.  
Sanctuary was small at that point. Small enough that people couldn’t remember a time before Danielle was bought in. She’d sit outside back when was scavenging was easy, every afternoon with an apple. Watching Negan order around his small force of men, one time she got involved. Negan got angry about a box of random junk they had bought back, shouting about how they were idiots. Danielle just crouched down, gently looking through the box coming across the loops of barbed wire. Without a word but her held high, the young woman took the baseball bat from his white knuckles. Sat on the floor and wrapped the wire around the baseball bat. Negan shouted at his men to carry on working but he watched. The sharp points nipped at her finger tips and she didn’t care.

When she was done, she stood up, held the hand of Lucille and gave it back to Negan. Telling him that she remembered she had a lot more bite. Danielle took a bite into her apple and walked off. Negan knew then that Danielle had gone from his student, to a woman and that she was fuckin’ special.

“Do I get to join you?” She kissed his back, tightening her hold. With his left hand he moved away her arm and turned around to face her.

“My little queenie, wants to wiggle her ass in front of me all day fuck yes.” He grinned, and Danielle smiled right back. “Get all dressed up, it’s bring your wife to work day.” She stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

She showered and dried, curled her hair into ringlets. He watched her, lounging across the sofa in our room. She knew he would sit there for as long as she needed. Even to this day, she was fascinating to him. Danielle let the last curl drop.

“Enough flare for you?” He sat up, picking up Lucille from the table between their sitting area. He strides over, swinging the bat over to his right shoulder.

“Why cant all my wives polish up like you?” He leaned on the desk and held the end of Lucille out to her. Inches away from her fair skin. She rolled her eyes.

“Don’t roll your eyes, baby.” She leaned forward and pecked her lips against the barbed wire bat.

“Good morning Lucille.” She whispered.

“Fuck, I just love when my girls are getting along.” He pulled Danielle and kissed her heavily, she wrapped her arms around neck. Their lips moved against each other, their grip got tighter on each other. Negan could have taken her back to bed right then. “I’m fuckin’ you senseless tonight Queenie. I want you to think about it all day, think about every surface you want me to fuck you on.” Their foreheads rested against each other.

“Yes, Co-“ She got cut off.

“Don’t fucking say it.” He rested his gloved hand under her chin. She smirked at him.

“That’s not what you said when we found that cheer uniform at the market place yesterday. Maybe we should pick that up.” Negan didn’t answer her teasing, instead just kissed her once more then stepped away.

He walked towards the door and Danielle followed him into the wives longue. Only Tanya and Marcie were awake, sitting on the leather sofa sipping their warm tea. Tanya smiled at Negan before looking away, Marcie on the other hand grinned and spoke.

“Morning Negan.” Negan gave a smile to his third wife and strolled over to kiss her forehead.

“Marcie, you’re always a fuckin’ ray of sunshine. Good fuckin’ morning to you too.” His smile widened, the one that scared the shit out of everyone breathing.  
Danielle poured herself a cup of tea while the interactions between Negan and his wives. It wasn’t a bother to Danielle. It never had been and maybe that’s another reason she was where she was. She could lie in bed knowing that Negan is screwing another chick, and she wouldn’t feel a pang of jealously because he would come home to her. She was his god damn fuckin’ Queen. Danielle didn’t react to Negan and his wondering eyes. His queen stood next to him and told him to fuck her. A king had mistresses and the Queen had power over the mistresses if she didn’t push the King away in jealously. And sometimes three wasn’t a crowd.

“Where are the other girls?” Danielle asked.

“Asleep like usual.” Tanya muttered.

“Tanya, baby, please lighten up.” Negan teased. She glanced at him and gave a slightly bigger smile than usual. Negan walked over to Danielle and perched himself on the arm, Lucille across his lap. There was a smug look on his face as Negan sat next to his Queenie, looking over his other wives. Danielle put a hand on his knee as the door of the wives’ longue was knocked.

“Come in!” He looked at Danielle as he called leaning down to kiss her. She kissed him back quickly as Fat Joey walked in.

“Um, Negan there’s a worker here to see you.”

“Now why the fuck would I bother with that.”

“She’s-“ Fat Joey didn’t need to finish, Negan’s ego got the best of him.

“Bring her on in.” Danielle pulled her feet onto the sofa and leaned on Negan’s leg. She made her presence know. That she was the one that could longue over their leader. Negan smirked as came into view was a beautiful woman.

She had long blond hair and big blue eyes, she was skinny and her clothes looked more decent than some Danielle knew were down there. The looked Danielle straight in the eye and Danielle stared her down to break the eye contact. The worker looked to Negan and dropped to her knees.

“Erica.” Negan smiled. “What a nice fuckin’ surprise.” Danielle had heard about her for the past few days. Negan had taken an interest in her and had spoken to his wife about her. Danielle didn’t mind and she told him that when he was trying to sell Erica to her. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and told him that she was the fuckin’ queen and one more wife to his ego wouldn’t change that.

“I have an answer.” She gulped acting innocent. “I’d be honoured to marry you sir.”

“Well fuck me. Get off your knee’s Erica and come and give your husband a kiss.”


	2. Fuckin' Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two, the drama is about to start. Danielle is the mother fucking queen and someone is gonna realise that soon enough. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you think x

Poker night was the only time that Danielle would wear a black dress like the rest of the wives. She liked the feeling of being able to dress up as if the world was still normal, it helped her feel good about herself.

She stood in their room, in a little silk robe and spotted the three dresses that lay out on their bed. She trailed her fingers across the soft fabric. The right dress was made from black lace that looked it would reach her mid-thigh, the middle dress was a black bodycon bandeau, the length of it would reach down past her knees, the last dress looked a lot like Marcie’s favourite, made from black mesh overlay. She leaned on the post of the bed bit her lip. Danielle jumped and whacked her head off the post, when Negan walked into the room slamming the door.

Danielle turned around to see her husband clutching onto Lucille who was dripping with blood and Negan was covered in blood too.

“Do you mind getting guts all over our rug?” She sighed. Negan glared at her and he put Lucille on the glass table. “What happened?”

“Some stupid little fuckin’ prick left the south gate and a rotten fuckin’ biter got in.” He growled taking off his leather jacket. Danielle stepped towards him.

“Did anyone die?” She asked.

“Just him.” He said. “He got bit by the thing. He’s being put on the fence now.” Danielle cupped either side of his face.

“I love you.”

“My queenie.” He kissed her slowly, his hand reached for the ribbon holding her robe together. The ribbon unravelled letting the cold air hit her bare body. Negan pulled the silk down off her shoulders, the fabric hung down at her elbows. She moved her hands down to his neck, not caring for the walker blood or the smell. She just wanted him.

“What do you say we add to the saviours numbers?” Negan asked with a smirk. “Tiny Negan and Queenie’s running around.”

“I hope your joking.” She whispered as he bit his lip and his hands moved down her body. Danielle closed her eyes melting into his touch.

“I love the way you react to me.” He growled in her ear, his mouth moved down towards her neck. His lips grazed her neck, the scruff on his face scratched Danielle. She opened her eyes for a moment and ran her hands through Negan’s hair. Danielle’s urges to throw him on the bed were vicious, and he knew that she was getting turned on. She leaned in to kiss him, but Negan pulled away, grinning.

“I want you to wear that tight one. I’m going to shower.”

“You’re not leaving me like this.” Danielle complained. Negan let her go and walked off leaving Danielle high and dry. “Negan!” She called as he walked into the shower room, all he did was laugh at her as he went to shower. She swore under her breath, and walked back over to the bed to pick up the dress that Negan wanted her to wear. She let her robe drop to the floor. She took herself over to the dresser to get out some underwear. Just as she opened the draw Negan shouted.

“You don’t need any!” She rolled her eyes and slammed the draw shut then grabbed the fabric off the bed to slip into it. Danielle reached for the zip for the second skin but struggled to reach it. She heard the bathroom door open and Negan walked out with a towel wrapped around his lower body.

“Help me?” Silently Negan walked behind me and zipped up the dress, the fabric tightened hugged her small curves, her breast were pushed up. With her hair straight and pinned back, her make up was dark and bought out the darker tones of her eyes. Negan spun her around, and cupped her cheeks forcing a harsh kiss onto her. Danielle gladly kissed him back but it was short lived when he smacked her ass.

“Go sit with the girls.” He ordered, nodding towards the double doors and Danielle nodded giving him sweet innocent eyes. Danielle picked up her heels from her bedside and left the room.

Queenie entered the longue with a smile on her face, all of the girls were sitting in their black dresses that had been chosen for them, dressed to the nines. Danielle slipped on her heels giving her another 6 inches of height, which meant she stood over the girls. Not that she needed the extra six inches for the girls to know that she was Negan’s queen, not just his favourite.

“Catch.” Marcie called throwing a tube of red lipstick at Danielle. Who caught it easily and smiled at her.

Between the girls there was a bond that no one could understand. They could settle into easy flowing conversation and it was like they were all the same. They were waiting for Negan patiently and sipping on their drinks. Poker night was everyone’s favourite night, the girls were free to do what they pleased as long as they listened to the golden rule.

Negan walked into the wives’ longue with a big grin on his face. He was in a white t-shirt and his grey jeans, and his leather jacket. He was passed a drink by Erica. Bourbon in his favourite glass. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head to kiss her. Danielle watched with her head tilted.

Erica had been a wife for two days. Usually when a new wife joined it took them weeks to have the balls to go near Danielle, never mind step up to Negan and give him his drink. The feeling she had was a strange one, it wasn’t jealously, it was suspicion. Erica didn’t fit in perfectly, in fact she had been keeping to herself. All her focus on getting Negan’s attention and it had begun to cause a rift. The night before, it was Tanya’s night to spend time with Negan and Erica had found a way to turn his head. He took her to bed for the second night.  

It wouldn’t have usually bothered the girls if Negan changed his mind, he was known to do that. However, this was completely different, Erica had seduced him walking around the longue all day making sure she was always in sight and that Negan was turned on by her. It had upset the peace and Danielle didn’t like that, because in the long run if Negan’s wives weren’t happy neither was the man himself.

Danielle got up from the sofa and put down her drink. She took the three steps towards Negan, who was thanking Erica and put her arm around his waist. Out of habit Negan’s arm wrapped around her shoulder, his hand reaching to play with a strand of her while he spoke. Danielle analysed Erica, the way she talked, and her body language. It was like she’d gone back ten years and was standing in high school. Erica was one of freshmen trying to date the quarterback, stealing him from the cheer captain. Danielle laughed to herself and drew the attention to her.

“What’s so funny Queenie?” Negan asked, his fingers touched her cheek.

“Nothing, I’m just excited.” She leaned up and kissed the side of his jaw. The red lipstick stained his skin and the grey hairs of his beard. Negan moved to wipe it. “Aww come on.” She pouted. For the first time ever, she felt another woman to be a threat and wanted Negan to have a mark from her.

“Not fuckin’ happening.” He told her and wiped and wiped at his beard to get rid of the lipstick. “Ray of Sunshine, wanna come keep me warm?” Negan smirked, and Marcie looked up. She nodded at him.

“Of course, I do.” She got up and threw back her drink. Marcie’s red hair was unruly curls that she had turned in faux mohawk, her make up was all very natural making her glow. She was in a flared dress that was longer in the back, in of course black. Marcie weaved past Erica and looped through Negan’s arm. Negan removed his other arm from around Danielle which allowed her to link through his other. He had a wife on each arm and a wide smirk on his face.

“Ladies, lets move out.” The two saviours in the room opened the doors allowed enough room for Negan, Danielle and Marcie to fit through the door together. Amber, Tanya, Frankie, and Erica followed them closely as they made their way down to the casino the saviours had built in one of the old offices. The noise from the office got louder the closer they got.


	3. Fuckin' Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are shorter than what i usually write but Queenie isnt intended to be a massive story. Its only the beginning.

The casino was a converted office with furniture that they had taken from a DC casino. It was Negan’s favourite place to relax from his duties, other than his bed and fucking his wives. The room was dark, with a few warm lights enough to see what they were doing. There were multiple tables with saviours betting away whatever they had. On the far left of the room was a long red leather sofa with gold framing. Negan’s wives sat there drinking, talk and watching the table in front of them saved for him and his favoured saviours.

Danielle walked over to the small bar, helping herself to the wine that was there. She poured herself half a glass and took a smaller glass to fill with whisky for Negan. Danielle strutted past the wives and back over to Negan, where she placed herself on his lap, handing him the drink. His arm snaked around her waist keeping her there. Another moment that it was clear that Negan’s favourite was Danielle. She lounged over him during his games and she was the only one who did and didn’t break his concentration. Negan placed his glass down and used his other hand to slowly travel up and down her thigh in comfort. When it came to his turned he picked up the dice and bought them to lips. Danielle glanced at him as she blew lightly on the dice for good luck.

While Negan threw the dice onto the table, she nuzzled herself into his neck in love, affection and submission. The submission was important for Negan’s saviours to see, Danielle was different to the wives. It was clear to anyone that the wives were not equals to Negan like a normal marriage, and Danielle may be very different to the others just by the fact she shared a bed with him. All the same, she still had to give control to Negan. He was starting to get fidgety and Danielle ran her fingers through his hair.

“What’s wrong?” She whispered.

“Will you go get Lucille for me, Queenie?” He asked. Danielle nodded and kissed him, their lips touched and neither wanted to pull away. Every time was exactly like the first time; magnetic and electric in a way only the two of them knew. Danielle moaned slightly into their kiss before he pulled away and stroked her cheek. “Go on.”

Danielle slipped off his lap. She glanced towards Marcie giving her a look to follow her. The redhead got up from her seat on the leather sofa and joined Danielle at the door. Both girls left the room, heading back to Negan and the wives’ quarters.

“What do you think of Erica?” Danielle asked. “What’s she like when me and Negan aren’t around?”

“She’s pretty quiet.” Marcie shrugged. The two women stopped at the door of the longue.

“There’s something not right, Mars.” Danielle put her hand on her friend’s shoulder. Marcie was her closest friend in this new world. While Negan had Simon, Danielle had Marcie. From the outside it may have seemed weird, Marcie was fucking the man she loved. So, these questions also seemed hypocritical. Something had set Danielle off, it felt like pin stabs in her gut. She was worried.

“Dani, she’s just another wife. You’re queenie. There’s nothing to worry about.” Marcie told her. Not even Marcie believed her words, she felt it too. If they chose to ignore it would things be okay?

Danielle got Lucille from their bedroom. The wooden bat was now bleached and treated, no sign of the blood that had caked the surface of the treasured bat. She’d spent ages getting Lucille clean, with the distraction of Negan kissing her neck and nipping to create love bites to show their world.

They walked back into the room and the sight Danielle saw caused her grip on the bat to tighten. Everything in her body told her to raise the bat and swing but it was only Marcie’s presence next to her that stilled her hand.

There she was, Erica taking a seat right on his lap with her arm around his shoulder. She flicked her blonde hair over her own shoulder, giggling at something the saviours had said. Danielle’s blood was already boiling, she was angry. The anger died out as Erica blew on Negan’s dice, Danielle was hurt. She was hurting for the first time in a very long time. Every wife and favoured saviour watched the next interaction. The queen had just been humiliated.

Frankie stood up and walked over to Marcie and Danielle. With help from Marcie they guided Dani over to the sofa. Gently they pushed her down, Danielle crossed her legs and leaned Lucille against her leg. Her eyes targeted directly at Negan and Erica. The blonde locked eyes with Danielle. This was the first time Erica showed her true self to Danielle. Without removing her eyes from Danielle, Erica pressed her pink glossed lips against Negan’s cheek. He didn’t move an inch to remove the gloss.

Danielle went to get up, to use Lucille against Erica’s skull but she was held down by Tanya and Frankie. Marcie hadn’t her a glass of whisky. She pressed the lips against her lips and down the amber liquid in one, it burned her throat as much as she wanted Erica to burn. She held her glass out to Marcie for a refill.

“Tell me how the fuck what im looking at is happening, ladies.” She ordered, growling, throwing back another drink. The other wives stayed silent while Amber had the balls to talk.

“She just, umm, got up when you left. Poured him a drink, she stood next to him for ages. Then told him she was going to sit down because her legs hurt. He offered.” Danielle closed her eyes in hope to calm herself.

“The girl is going to get herself killed.” Marcie whispered. “She’s got up.” Danielle opened her eyes as Erica walked towards the leather sofa. Sweet as sugar Erica smiled.

“Is something wrong?” She asked. Danielle scoffed and got up to pour another drink, taking Lucille with her.

“We don’t sit with Negan at the table, only Danielle does. That’s her place.” Dani turned back around and leaned against the bar, watching Erica intensely with a look that could kill worse than Lucille.

“Im sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude, Queenie.” Erica lied. Danielle stepped forward and leaned in her ear.

“Do not call me that. Do not think you can come here and be like me. Learn your place. You’re lucky I don’t put you there.” Walking she knocked her shoulder with such force it nearly knocked her to the ground. Danielle swayed her tiny hips back over to Negan and held out the barbed wire bat.

“My girls. Did you have some bonding time? Compare those tight little fuckin’ pussies?” He joked.

“Negan!” Danielle laughed in shock. Negan took the bat and then pulled her down to his lap. The alcohol was affecting both of them by now and everyone knew that in moments time Negan and Danielle would be practically fucking on the table soon. In his arms, she didn’t feel insecure, Erica wasn’t a threat, she was safe with his lap as her throne.


	4. Fuckin' Erica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Shit is happening. This is the set up for the next chapter and fuck can i not wait. Thank you everyone for reading and please stick with me on Danielle's story.

Danielle walked across the floor of the marketplace with a spring in her step. Biting into the fresh apple, the juice dribbling down her chin. She wiped it away with the back of her hand and looked around. The people were staring at her like a shining jewel. Her hair in signature lavish curls, in a tight-fitting vest and mom jeans. When she got close, workers stopped talking and Danielle just smiled. The affect she had on people made her feel powerful. Adrenaline running through her body. She had never felt like this before. When the world was normal, after high school she had become a normal girl, an average college student, now in this world she was a queen and she relished in it. She was beautiful, powerful, loved, and served by everyone in the room she was standing in.

She picked up a book from the stool in front of her. The cheerleader costume was still there from last week. Her fingers grazed over the red fabric, it wasn’t her colour, but the short skirt was definitely her style. The vendor was staring at her. Saviours taking things was the worse thing for the vendors trying to make a living, because they lost out on points. Danielle had lost her sympathy for people during her time with Negan, so she picked up the uniform and folded it, clutching it in her hands without speaking a world, then carried on.

The marketplace died down, silence spread throughout the whole room and everyone dropped to their knees. Danielle smirked to herself, twisting on her heel to face the oncoming Negan, making his way through the factory floor. She titled her head taking another bite. Her eyes transfixed on Negan, taking in his swaggering walk with their shared smirk. His leather jacket was undone with a grey t-shirt underneath. She was the only one in the room that wasn’t on one knee. Negan reached her and lifted her head to be able to kiss her soft lips. The way he kissed her made feel light headed, she used his shoulders to balance herself. Negan seeped dominance, and even in that moment she was ready to get down on her knees too.

“How was the run?” She whispered against his lips.

“We took all their men and killed them.” He told her. Negan’s attitude was cold, his reaction to rebellion had been nothing in either of their minds. The new world had changed both Danielle and Negan, this was the new normal. It had to be for sanctuary to strive and survive.

Oceanside had been decimated. With the scraps that Negan had left them, they would have relied on the Saviours to live. To work for Negan and in return be protected. It was how Sanctuary would remain powerful. The people who dared challenged him and his people regretted ever laying eyes on Negan, just like Oceanside now who were burying their dead. “As you were!” Negan called and the workers stood up and went back to work.

“Have you seen Marcie? She loves the camera. She cried the minute she opened it.” She wrapped her arms around his neck as one hand held her back, keeping their bodies touching.

“She fuckin’ better. I nearly lost a fuckin’ arm for that thing.” He huffed. Danielle pressed their lips together again. She unwrapped her arms from him and held the fabric in front of her.

“Look what I took.” Negan glanced down at her and smirked. Negan looked at Danielle with such awe in his eyes, not knowing how he had such a woman in his life. The way she looked at him, like she would do anything for him. The girl he had created was a queen in his world and the longer he stayed with her the more she grew. Her almost black eyes glimmered with such light when looking at him, such lust.

“Queenie.” He smirked.

“Negan.” She smiled innocently. He bent down to whisper in her ear.

“Go put your uniform on and wait for me in the longue.”

“If you’re lucky.” She whispered back. Her nails dragged pasted his leather jacket arm as she worked away from him. It left Negan flustered and irritated by her attitude. Usually Danielle was the symbol of submission in front of the workers. He watched her walk away, not turning back. He swung Lucille on his shoulder and carried on walking across the market.

Danielle went back to the wives longue. The saviour on guard didn’t make eye contact while he opened the door for her. Tanya, Frankie and Erica were sitting spread around the room keeping them to ourselves.

“Hello, girls.” Danielle said making her way to the bedroom door and push one of the double doors with her ass.

“Hey, Dani.” Frankie looked up from her book, followed by a hey from Tanya.

Then the brunette queen and the new blonde addition locked eyes. Danielle raised her eyebrow. She didn’t appreciate being ignored. While Negan was off playing his games, she was the highest on the food chain. After the poker night a few days ago, Erica didn’t care that she should be treading on egg shells around Danielle.

Danielle jumped out of skin as Marcie appeared behind her in the master bedroom. The anger she felt towards Erica seeped out and Danielle snapped at her best friend.

“Hey.” Danielle spun around.

“What are you doing in my bedroom?” Her face was red with fury. “I don’t remember being asked if you could let yourself in?”

“Woah.” Marcie put her hands up. “I only went in because you have a good view of the garden from your room. I didn’t think you’d mind.” She mumbled. Danielle stared blankly at her and Marcie grabbed her arm. “Come on let’s talk.” She pulled her into the bed room and the door shut behind the two girls. Danielle chucked the cheer uniform on the bed with a low growl. Marcie took one look at the uniform and laughed.

“Kinky.” Marcie joked, and Danielle glared at her.

“She boils my blood. She just stares at me. I want to wrap my hands round her throat until she stops breathing.” Negan killed people. Danielle never hurt anyone. She agreed with the deaths, her husband caused but never did the dirty work and she never spoke of killing anyone. It scared Marcie. Marcie put down the polaroid camera.

“You know you can’t do that. We can’t hurt each other.”

“You think that applies to me! I’m his mother fuckin’ queen! I don’t apply to any of the shitty rules!” Danielle screamed. Marcie sat up straight with face made of stone.

“First of all, shut the fuck up, they can hear you and second of all don’t pull rank on me Danielle, I’m not the delusional one who is trying to get under your skin.” Marcie ordered, and Danielle sunk down onto her bed. She ran a hand through her hair.

“I’m sorry. Just the look of her…I don’t understand. I’ve never been bothered about other girls that Negan sleeps with, it’s just her.” Danielle lay down on the bed, the back of her hand resting on her forehead.

“I can see it. What she’s doing that is. Last night, she tired to get Negan’s attention last night, but I know how he ticks, and we came to bed with you.” Danielle smiled slightly to herself, remembering the night before also, how Erica had lost, and Danielle had won, if she had known she would have screamed louder.

The door swung open scaring the shit out of both girls. Negan strolled in with Simon following her, who nodded and smiled at the both wives.

“Hey, thank you for the camera.” Marcie smiled up at him.

“Well you're fuckin' sexy Marcie. You deserve it. How about you go take a sexy picture for your husband.” Marcie chuckled at Negan’s foul language and giggled. Negan sat down on the sofa as Danielle kicked off her boots. “Queenie.” Negan called. Simon gave Negan a glass of bourbon as Danielle looked up. She pulled herself up and slowly walked over with a straight face. Negan glared at her, she was doing it again.

Danielle sat down next to him, pulling up her legs to the sofa and Negan pulled her into his side with a loving smile, at least that’s what it looked like from the outside.

“What is wrong with you?” He growled.

“Can we talk about it later?” She told him cupping his face and rested their heads together. “I love you.”

Later came. Negan didn’t go visit any of the other wives, he lay on top of the sheets, his head resting on the thick fluffy pillows. Danielle sat on her knees facing him, her hands placed in her lap.

“Talk to me, Queenie. You’re acting weird as fuck.”

“I don’t like Erica.” She was straight to the point with it. Negan just stared at her, and she sighed. “Before you even start thinking about how I’m being a hypocrite, all those girls know how it works. That you choose who you are with. That I am different to them, but she doesn’t. She turns your head, she stabs the girls in the back when you are going to them.” Negan carried on staring at her moving his hands to rest on stomach. “That slut is taking control of you. First it’s the wives, what next how far is this going to go?”

“Fuck me, Queenie.” He sniggered. “Look at yourself, you fuckin’ telling me this what’s that doing? Huh?” Danielle looked away and bit her lip.

“I love you more than anything.” She whispered to him. “I was here from the very start of Sanctuary, I have saw you build your empire, and I watched you change to fit this new world. I am yours. You gave me the name Queenie. Not me. I have never over stepped.”

Negan sat up and pulled her in for a kiss.


	5. Fuckin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- SEXUAL CONTENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for my attempt. I was so nervous because i never share my smut but obviously Negan and Queenie are very sexual people

From the moment he pulled her in for that kiss, Negan was hungry for Danielle. Danielle felt at peace knowing that he had listened to her. That she was trusted by him, proven by the way his lips melted against hers and how his hand pulled gently at the curls. She held her head back as the older man kissed along her jaw and down her neck. She let out a heavy breath that changed into a moan. Negan smirked to himself.

“I love you.” She moaned.

“I know, Queenie. I know.” In this moment she was a queen, his queen. He removed his hand from her hair, taking both of his hands to either side of his wife’s waist.  He pulled her towards him and she straddled him, her ass sitting directly on top of his crotch. She pushed him down and bent over to carry on kissing him. Queenie held either side of his face. Negan moved her hands away from his face, his hands moved down to her wrists and wrapped around them.

Negan flipped him and Queenie over, her arms pinned against the pillow as he kissed her again, however this time he bit gently on her bottom lip. Queenie was melting under him and how his dominance was breaking through the calm façade from their talk.

“You’re gonna be such a good fuckin’ girl right, Queenie?” He mumbled against her lips. Queenie nodded completely lost in him. Negan climbed off her and stood over off the bed. He grabbed her by the thighs, easily turning her to face him. Her jean button was un fastened exposing the front of the navy laced pants. He tugged off her jeans with force.

Negan dropped down to his knees, the only time he ever would. He spread open her legs, kissing her inner thigh where he stubble grazed her skin. The small tickling sensation made her giggle like a school girl. Negan hooked his fingers into the side of his underwear and pulled them off too, leaving her bare to him. The waiting was making Queenie ache more for him, the only man in this god forsaken world that could make her submit.

She gasped as one finger grazed over and pressed into her silt. His thumb began to rub gently on her clit and the more reaction she began to make, the harder Negan rubbed. She was getting wet, she was almost ready for him, whether Negan would fuck her slow showing her love without saying those three words, or hard and fast until Queenie was crumbling in his hands.

Negan’s mouth moved closer to her clit and the anticipation was ruining her. He removed his finger from her and used his hand to spread her lips, his lips finally pressing against her clit. Queenie let out a moan, a whimper at the final contact. Slowly and gently the leader sucked gently. His face buried in her and two fingers re-entering, while moving in and out, Queenie clutched her bed sheets ready for the intense burn to build in her stomach. Negan moved away from her clit and slowly ran his tongue up the slit, that was wet and tasted of her. Queenie was letting out deep moans by this point, the wives longue would hear everything and soon would the whole floor.

Negan pulled away standing back up, between her spread legs and bending over to kiss her. He whispered in her ear before connecting their lips.

“Taste yourself, Queenie. Feel how wet you are and remember how I’m the only fuckin’ one who can make you feel this way. Forget all those little petty boys from the locker room when you were a silly little girl. You are mine.” He kissed her hard and harsh. Their lips moulded together, both of them moaning. Queenie could taster herself on his lips and she could feel the growing wetness between her thin thighs. Queenie ungripped the sheets from her left hand and let the back of her hand graze over the crotch of his jeans. She could feel him through the denim, he was so close to being able to take her.

With one hand she flicked open the button and pulled down the zip.

“Take them off.” She mumbled and they both pulled away to strip down from their clothes. Queenie rushed to take off her top, missing the feeling of his lips. As she unhooked her bra, Negan was undressed and pressed his lips back on hers. Negan helped her shrug off her bra. They were both bare, the cold air not even affecting them. Blood was pumping through both of them, their minds filled with filthy pictures of what they were going to do to each other.

Queenie moved her hand down towards his cock pressed against her stomach. Her thumb grazed over the tip, feeling the pre-cum. She smirked to herself, pulling away slightly.

“Fuck me.” She whispered.

“Where’s my blow job first?” He teased smirking.

“Please just fuck me, Negan.” She begged. The couple could foreplay for hours on end most of the time, but right now Queenie just wanted him.

“Get on your knees, Queenie.” He whispered and got off her. She got up and dropped to her knees at the side of their bed. Negan stood in front of her, on her knees Negan thought she looked stunning, her gorgeous brunette hair in thick curls just long enough to cover part of her breasts. Queenie’s hands rested in her lap and she was looking up at him. She was admiring just as much, his aging tattoos and the surprisingly well-kept body of the middle age man. He was everything she could ever want.

She got up on her knees, keeping eye contact, reaching out to wrap her hand around his cock. Her lips gently touched the head teasing him with the gentlest touch. Then slowly wrapping her lips around the head. Negan closed his eyes whispering to himself about how she was sent from heaven. Queenie hollowed her cheeks as she took more of him in her mouth, causing Negan to moan ‘fucking hell Queenie.’ What Queenie couldn’t take in her mouth she used her hand to rub.

Negan took a fist full of her curls and wrapped them around his fingers forcing Queenie’s head further down onto his cock, causing her to choke and gag. Negan smirked at himself as he took control of the pace that she was sucking on him. Taking utter control of her. Queenie pulled away from him, her lips swollen, making a popping sound. She licked the tip of the head, tasting the salty precum on her tongue. Negan put his hand under her chin, tugging her to stand up.

He grabbed her face with a harsh kiss to her swollen lips and she moaned against his lips. Negan turned her and bent her over the bed. Queenie giggled to herself knowing she was going to get fucked hard. She lifted her ass giving Negan the perfect position to fuck her senseless.

“This is how I like you. Fucking you like a dirty little slut, Queenie. Not exactly royalty right now are you?”

“No, Negan.” She answered. He came closer to her, slipping right into her. They both moaned. She was the perfect size for him, like she was made to be fucked by him. He had all those other women, but no one compared to his Queen.

Negan’s pace was hard and rough, and it was sending Queenie closer and closer to the edge. She moaned and screamed into their bed sheets when it hit the perfect spot. His grip was tight on her hips, that would cause bruising and she didn’t care at all. She loved being fucked rough, having marks that reminded her of the dominance he had over her.  Queenie could feel it building in the pit of her stomach, she buried her face in the sheets to cover her screaming.

“Don’t hide Queenie.” Negan pulled back her hair so he could hear scream and moan. “Who do you belong to?”

“You. Negan.” She stumbled out. “I am Negan.” She moaned just as he hit the right spot inside her.

“Fuck.” He whispered under his breath, he was getting close to finishing. “Queenie, I’m so close.”

“Cum inside me.” She begged. Negan closed his eyes, slowing down to a slow and deep pace until finally he was sent over in the edge in her perfect hole and filled her with his cum. The warmth from being filled finished Queenie off and she clenched around him while he finished and came herself. She called out his name for everyone to hear as she did. Negan’s come down was quick and he manged to pick Queenie up and lie her down on the bed.

Negan pulled the blanket over her body while her body was still recovering and giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with barely any strength.

Negan lay beside Queenie as she slowed her breathing. She sat beneath their sheets while her legs were weak and ran her fingers through her sex hair. Queenie turned around to face him. There was a layer of sweat on both, but Queenie she was glowing. Negan could have had her all over again from the look in her eye. However, the next words he spoke ripped the awe from her eyes.

“I want you to sleep in Marcie’s room tonight. Simon will have your old room ready by tomorrow.” Suddenly Queenie wasn’t feeling so weak and fucked anymore. First it began with her heart stopping beating and then the slither of anger.

“What?” She choked.

“Queenie, you need to learn your place is not to fuckin’ dictate.” The look in his eye stared her down. Danielle held the blankets up to her naked body.

“Why, the fuck, are you banishing me from our room, Negan.” Negan sat up in bed pulling up his knees to rest his forearms on.

“When the wives came into play, you agreed with it, in fact you fuckin’ loved it, and now because you’ve decided that Erica is a threat you’re trying to take control. Fuckin’ news flash Queenie, I decide my own terms. Maybe if you work your fuckin’ ass off you can move back into my room.”

Danielle threw back the sheets in anger and got off the bed. She bent over and picked up her pants, putting them back on. For a moment she went to pull Negan’s t-shirt over her head, before she stood up and chucked it at him. The t-shirt throwing didn’t break his calm mood. Calm as it could be at least. She walked over to the bathroom door and took her silk rob, slipping it over her shoulder’s as quick as possible.

She was feeling pain, rage, and used. Negan had just fucked her the way he wanted and then banished her from their home. The place that Danielle had decorated and organised, making it fit for her king. She’d cried in excitement when Negan had moved her from the corridor into the bed, to sleep beside him and never leave his side. She had gone around it the wrong way, trying to tell Negan what to do wouldn’t have even worked when she was a student, he was never lenient, even when the girls were on their periods during gym class.

She had to try if she said sorry and told him she was utter in love with him, just maybe he would take it back. She leaned on the bed post on the left side of the bed, his side and fluttered her lashes.

“I’m sorry. I love you, Negan. Don’t do this to me.”

“Ill see you tomorrow, Queenie. Go get some sleep.”

With her head held high, Danielle walked into the wives longue, past the saviours guarding the room. She was still the Queen, at least she hoped.


	6. Fuckin' Scrap

_“I said the put the armchairs at an inward angle!” Danielle shouted from  perfecting the bed spread.. Three saviours walked into the room carrying the heavy bar. “What the fuck are you guys doing? The bar goes in the longue!” The saviours put the down the bar and turned to Danielle. The older red headed male turned spoke up._

_“Im sick of you giving us orders kid. You want something done do it yourself.” He snapped and Danielle glared, just as Negan walked into the room, squeezing past the bar and Lucille over his shoulder._

_“Well, well what the fuck is happening here huh? Have you got a problem, Cody?” He asked leaning back and dancing on his heels. The red head spoke again._

_“She’s so fucking annoying.”_

_“Excuse me my fuckin’ French, Cody, but you’ll fucking find that Danielle is acting under my fuckin’ orders. Do you have a problem with my orders?” He questioned, and Cody stayed quiet. “In fact from now fucking on, Danielle is your mother fuckin’ Queen, so you’re gonna god damn treat her like one.” He pointed Lucille at him. “She wants something done, you do it. She gives you an order, you fuckin’ do it.” Negan turned to Danielle and smirked. “What is it you want done?”_

_“The bar. Umm, moved into the longue.” Danielle felt nervous around him due to their new status, as in being together._

_“You fuckin’ heard her, do it.” He snapped, and the three saviours picked the bar taking it back out. Negan walked around the other side of the queen-sized bed. Placed Lucille gently on the bed then lifted her chin for their eyes to meet._

_“Like it?” He wriggled his brows and she let out a giggle.  “You’re a queen now. My queen.” He leaned down and kissed her, she was in shock still every time. Maybe it was just the fact that he was once her coach. She didn’t seem him like that anymore, something had changed within the four months she had been around. Ever since Lucille thing.  “I want you to stay with me here, Danielle. Enjoy your hard work.”_

_“You mean sleep in here together?” She asked._

_“Im not expecting anything from you, I just want you close. You’ve all I’ve got left.” Danielle wrapped her arms around his neck and held him._

Danielle stood in the doorway of her old bedroom, she hadn’t been here since that moment. She’s locked the door and never looked back. Things had started to change then, Negan became stronger, Danielle had become stronger. She stepped into the room where her clothes were folded neatly in a box, all of her make up, and her personal items such as her photos before the world went to shit.

She was angry. She didn’t know what to do. Danielle had got too comfortable at the top of the food chain and she had lost Negan’s favour because of jealously. However, it wasn’t out of nowhere, Erica had sat on Negan’s lap, took him away from other girls, put so much suspicion in Danielle, that she had cracked.

In rage, she picked up the box of clothes and threw across the room.

“What’s got your pants in a twist eh, Danielle?” She turned around to see Simon and one other Saviour with a couple of bags. They place them by the door and Danielle saw red. Simon was loving this, he had always thought that Danielle was a bit too big for her boots.

“Leave me the fuck alone.”

“Don’t speak to me like that, Danielle.” Danielle replied with a dark laugh.

“What is it that’ll you’ll do, Simon. Lay on a hand on me and you know he’ll turn your hands to shreds. Lucille would turn your dirty hands to ribbons. I dare you to test me.” Simon walked away from her. Once she was alone, she slammed the door and lay back on low double bed. She was trapped in a small room.

She didn’t unpack or touch anything in the room. Danielle left the room and locked it behind her, making her way down the corridor to the longue. She was so far away, why had he given her the room that was the furthest away from him. She entered the wives longue, where the girls were dressed and already drinking. They all stopped to look at her.

To them she looked tired and upset. Marcie and Tanya were the only ones who knew what was wrong. Frankie gave her a filthy look, it took everything she had left to not say something. It made Danielle sick to her stomach that Erica had wormed her way in so easily. The room was dead silent, no one dared to speak, the news had travelled that last night Negan and Queen had slept apart for the first time in nearly two years. It had scared everyone that if Queenie was removed that anyone else could be too.

“Don’t you have something better to do.” She snapped at them. The girls talked again, but their eyes flickering to Danielle as she walked towards the door of Negan’s room. She walked straight in and saw him polishing Lucille, making sure that there was no blood on the wood that would stain.

That was usually what Danielle did for him, but he didn’t expect her to turn up this morning. Negan thought that she would be too angry to be anywhere near him.

“Here let me.” She walked over taking Lucille from him and sat with one of her legs underneath her then carried on wiping down the bat. Negan sat back and watched her.

“How did you sleep?” He asked. She looked up and sighed.

“Marcie hogs the blankets, I was freezing.” Their conversation was strained and she didn’t know how to act around him.

“At least you’ll have your own bed tonight.” He told her.

“I want you. I want to be able to hold onto you. You’re my life, Negan.”

“And you can have me when you get your head sorted and learn that-“ Danielle put down Lucille and leaned over to kiss him. Negan kissed her back, holding her lightly by the neck.

“Im your Queen.” Danielle whispered. “I love you. You’ve had your fun. No one loves you more than me.”

“One week. One week and you, Queenie, can come back to my bed. You still need to realise that you have no power over me.” She leaned back in for another kiss. Slowly and lightly, Negan closed his eyes and moaned lightly at the thought of taking her back to their bed.

Before Danielle could take another breath, the door to their bathroom opened. Wrapped in Danielle’s spare robe and her hair in a towel, out came out Erica. Danielle pulled back from Negan and before Negan could even grip onto her arm, Danielle was out of arms reach.

No one used Negan and Danielle’s bathroom. No one ever touched Danielle’s things unless she offers and not even then people accepted. But there Erica was wrapped her in robes. Danielle didn’t even want to think about why she had to shower in their bathroom. She didn’t want to know about how Negan had fucked a girl she hated in their bed.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” She had finally lost it with Erica. “That’s my fucking shit, you manipulative piece of work!” Danielle stormed toward Erica, who looked smug as anything. Danielle moved her leg behind the back of Erica’s knees, taking her to the floor. Erica started to swat at Danielle, even though Danielle had a small frame she was still stronger. She pinned Erica to the floor, straddling her, looking possessed. “You have gotten on my last nerve!” She growled as Erica reached out and grabbed Danielle’s hair. Danielle screamed as she let go and scratched at Erica’s face.

“Get off me! Negan!” She called out, adding more coal to Danielle’s fire. Danielle grabbed her arms and tugged them away from her hair before they started to claw at each other, Danielle still on top. Negan walked over pissed off, calling out for his men, who came rushing in. Negan pulled his wife off the other and Danielle thrashed around in his arms.

Breaking free from his grip she turned around and the back of her hand collided with Negan’s face.


	7. Fuckin' Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well things have really changed now. I love hear people's opinions and what you think will happen. Please share thank you to everyone who has read this far and please stick with me, this is only part one of the series.

Danielle looked white as a ghost. She had never meant to lay a hand on Negan. She loved him, she would never hurt him but now it was a question of what Negan would do to hurt her. He never laid a hand on any of his wives, or any woman or child. Negan did have morals that he lived by but she didn’t know how he would react to his first wife.

Surprisingly Negan just smirked, stepping away from her and towards Erica, who had been helped up by a saviour. His hand wrapped around Erica’s waist and he leaned down to press his lips against hers, kissing her with passion that was saved for his queen. It worse than a biter tearing off her limbs. He made her watch. Negan pulled her deeper into the kiss and backed up Erica to the bed then pushed her down.

“Ready for round two, Erica Darlin’?” Eric nodded and smirked as Negan look at Danielle. “Close your door on the way out, _Danielle._ ”

It was that moment that her heart shattered. Her name hadn’t slipped from his lips since the day he saved her. She had gone from Crescent to Queenie, with a few nicknames between but never had he called her by her basic first name. Negan had chosen to hurt her emotionally. He had succeeded. She held back her emotions and with her head held high she left the room.

As soon as the door shut, the fallen Queen fell to her knees. Marcie ran over and wrapped her arms around her best friend. For the first time in over two years Danielle cried.

Days went by where Danielle became a shell. The girl that could bring fear to the workers, and twist anyone around her little finger was gone. The workers hadn’t seen her in days, for them it was a slice of peace and relaxation. The saviours didn’t dare to say anything to her if they saw her in fear that she would snap and attack them. The truth was that every morning Marcie curled Danielle’s hair while she stared into space, she would make her way to longue, sit in the corner and drink their daily bar dry to the point where Marcie and Tanya had to drag her back to her room.

The queen was gone, she was weak, and she didn’t know what to do. It was a mixture, of shame and hurt. She missed Negan every moment of the day, the only thing she wanted was to be back in his arms. The time that he spent in the longue felt like a twisting knife with Erica so close to him. He tried to speak to Danielle and all he got was short obedient answers, it was as if Queenie never existed. She gave him what she wanted. The week, for his forgiveness.

The morning of the seventh day, Negan kissed the top of her head, but she was dead inside and he didn’t want the girl in front of him, that thanked for affection. So, he carried on sleeping with his other wives waiting for Danielle to want something from him. During that time, he never called her Queenie, he barely even spoke Danielle.

Erica bathed in the love and affection she was receiving. While the wives longue could be difficult with the snide comments from Marcie and the petty remarks. As long as she had won, she had her foot in Negan’s heart and she was going to make sure she was going to stay there.

Queenie saw this and even though her body seemed empty, in her head she watched, and she imagined all the ways that she could murder the blonde. However, she couldn’t bring herself to move and go forward with whatever mad ideas she had, because that’s what happening slowly Danielle was going mad.

It was starting to get late and for once Danielle wasn’t drunk to the point of passing out, she was the soberest she had been in a week. Everyone in the room was being too loud and her head was pounding, she couldn’t take much more. She stood up, her bare feet against the fluffy rug. Without a sound without drawing attention she moved towards Negan and hers door. She reached for to the door handle.

For the first time since Sanctuary was built Negan’s door was locked. Danielle took a deep breath and raised her fist to knock on the door. She didn’t know where this small amount of confidence has come from. She knocked and waited.

One minute later Fat Joey answered the door in a stuttering mess. She just stared at him.

“Umm… Negan says what would you like?” She peered behind him in attempt to see Negan, who was sitting on the sofa’s with Simon talking.

“I just want a book. You know my copy of Great Expectations.” She called in.

“Let her on in Fat Joey.” Fat Joey moved to the side and let her in, he kept his head down as she walked past him. She went directly to the book shelf and searched for her book as Joey closed the door and locked it again. Danielle picked up the book, and turned to face Negan.

“Negan.” He turned to face her and for the first time in a few days, they locked eyes and she missed him that bit more. “Can I read in here? Everyone is too loud.”

“Go sit on my bed.” He told her. She moved towards the bed before he spoke again. “Danielle.” She turned around to face him. “Are you missing something? Anything you want to say to me?” He was pushing her, wanting any type of emotion from her.

“Don’t please.” She whispered.

“Danielle.” He kept using her name, tearing at her heart move and more.

“I love you Negan.” She told him, firmly. Both of feeling slight relief from the words but neither saying so.

Danielle sat on the bed, feeling comfort in her sheets, feeling at home. Negan left her in the room went he went on his rounds and without him there she felt herself getting weak and breaking down to almost crying again. She had to leave before she broke down. Danielle left her book on her bedside table and went back to the longue.

When she entered everyone went dead quiet. Negan had walked back in at the same time. He wasn’t alone. It was déjà vu, there a small blonde standing beside him, but she looked to the ground. She looked young but not young enough to be jail bait. Danielle perched on the armchair closest to her.

“Girls, meet Amber. Amber, meet your new best friends. We’ve got Frankie, Tanya, Marcie, Erica and last of all Danielle.” He grinned pointing to each one of his wives. He made her feel like complete shit. She scoffed and went to pour herself a drink.

Danielle was losing all hope. Another wife, another girl for her to fight with, she downed her drink and glared at the girl. Negan smirked and kissed his new wife. Amber melted into him like all his wives did. Danielle watched, and she missed him. She just poured another drink and downed that one in one too.

“I’ll leave you to it then, girls.” Negan left the room and first the time Amber looked up. Danielle walked around the sofa’s and tables. She was planning on just walking past her and ignoring her entire existence. Erica had already started to leech onto Amber and she couldn’t careless.

As Danielle grazed past the two girls talking, Amber dropped to her knees. She was kneeling. Negan wasn’t in the room. The only person in the room that was any different to any of them was Queenie.

Danielle looked at her.

“What the fuck are you doing?” She asked her, confused. No one had ever bowed to her before. Half of the people that they lived with thought the wives were whores and they never bowed.

“Umm..I just thought. This is your domain. You’re Queenie right?” A few weeks ago Danielle would have jumped at the chance to rub her position in her face but now she couldn’t even be bothered. Marcie jumped to her side and wrapped an arm around her.

“Of course she is.” She smirked at the new wife.

“As you were.” Danielle spoke and for the first time she realised that she didn’t need Negan to be the Queen, she was born a Queen, whether it was his Queen or not.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Here's the Fuckin' Plan

When Danielle walked into the factory market, workers kept glancing up at her standing on the runway. She stood there eating one of the barely ripe apples that had came from Hilltop, her hair tied up into a high pony tail thick with her signature curls. She was wearing a pair of high waisted black shorts and a grey crop top that showed a small part of her tanned skin. It was hot at least that was her excuse when she got dressed this morning, not that Negan was due to come in from the gardens any moment.

When the Sanctuary doors opened, she smirked and leaned over the barrier acting as if she was watching them work. Except her ass was in clear shot for Negan to walk past. He walked closer to her already in a tired and sour mood, with Lucille hanging low by his side. When he got close enough he leaned against the barrier next to her and looked down.

“Finally fuckin’ stopped crying then?” She turned to look at him.

“I haven’t wasted any tears on you, Negan.” Danielle spoke with no emotion and that was her play, Negan plays hard to get then so would she by the time Erica had be removed Negan would be begging for her back.

“Now we both know that’s not the truth.”

“You hurt me.” She snapped.

“And you fuckin’ slapped me, Danielle.” She flinched at her name and Negan smirked. “Did that sting?” He teased.

“Why are you doing that?” She whispered.

“Because it’s showing you that I decide who you are, what you are.” He whispered. “Who are you?” She turned her head and their lips were a centimetre away from each other. To the workers Negan and Danielle looked like a loving couple, the couple that ruled over them with an iron fist. Two people who looked like a poster couple for the new world.

“Queenie.” Danielle fought back, he wasn’t using his mind games against her of all people. She wouldn’t let him. “Whether I am yours or not. I am these people’s queen.” She meant it and it was turning him on, as much as he hated when she tried to tell him what to do when she acted high and mighty. “You made me a Queen. You made me look like a queen, act like one. And fuck like one.” She whispered.

“This isn’t fuckin’ high school.”

“Hmm…funny you made me head cheerleader back then too, leader of that stupid high school. Even back then I guess we should have known that I was destined for royalty eh?” Danielle pulled away and stood up walking away, taking another bite. He watched her as she walked away then going to find Frankie for a good fuck because he couldn’t have her.

Danielle walked through Sanctuary with her head held high and a smirk on her face. A feeling of power and not weakness. She was returning to the longue when around the corner came a Marcie running holding her high heels in her hand. She knocked into Danielle and held herself up by holding Danielle’s shoulders.

“Carson’s. Quick come on.” She stumbled on her words grabbing Danielle’s hand and pulling her.

“Whats going on, Mars.” Danielle asked trying to keep up with her.

“Erica is in there. She’s talking about…you know I don’t even want to tell you. You need to listen.”

The two girls raced towards the doctor’s office. Over the past few days Danielle had picked herself up and decided it was time to take down Erica. All eyes were on her the moment she had dolled herself up leaving it down to the wives she trusted to find some thing that would send her straight to the shit heap. Erica had been so concentrated on how Danielle was acting that Amber following her all the time, finding every scrap of detail.

What little Amber found for her Queen had be useful, Erica had come to Sanctuary in a group of people that had been found. She had bedded the leader and dotted on him until she got here, three months later she was a wife. The leader of her old group was now working as a cleaner, after a little threatening Danielle had managed to get out of him that Erica went through man after man to get what she wanted and that she had threatened him to keep their relationship a secret. So, she was a social climber, managed to get herself in bed. Erica was clever she planted a seed of doubt and let you destroy yourself. Not Danielle, close but Danielle was too strong for that.

Danielle and Marcie stopped outside the door where Amber was already waiting.

“Listen.” Marcie whispered.

“Tell me Carson else Negan gets told you laid hands on me.” Danielle heard Erica speak.

“Please, I just don’t think it’s best. If Negan wouldn’t allow Danielle then I don’t think his reaction would be best.” Danielle furrowed her brows and looked at Amber.

“She wants to know when her fertile days are.” Amber whispered and Danielle could have killed her right there and then.

Having children wasn’t on the cards for Negan and Danielle never mind the piece of work that had destroyed her life. Negan would be furious if any of his wives ended up pregnant, condoms were saved for wives and whatever injections they had found were for Danielle. Precautions were taken and even if she tried to go through with this Negan would find out if Danielle told him or not. However, Danielle could use this to her advantage and destroy the little bitch that had caused her pain.

Danielle shook her head and walked away, Marcie and Amber followed closely behind. She was angry and she couldn’t think straight. Her skin was burning and tingling, she needed an out let. Usually she would have found Negan but that was out of the question.

In the safety of the room she had been banished to, Danielle exploded. Her arms whacking everything off her counter and kicking the boxes that were piled in the corner. She gripped the counter while leaning back on it. The other wives stood there in silence, only Marcie moving to take a seat on her bed.

“How dare she.” Danielle whispered, trying to return her breathing to normal. “She is nothing but a shadow of me. I am his first wife. He loves me.” Though he had never said it, Danielle knew that he loved her. No matter how much they tried to hurt each other. No one could love each other more in this fucked up world.

“Carson, isn’t giving up information. He wont, that’s a plus. But she is trying to get pregnant, which means she’s gonna have to make it look like an accident.” Marcie said.

“Maybe you could look at this as an advantage.” Amber spoke but still speaking quietly. Danielle lifted her head urging her to talk more. “If Negan were to find out she was going behind his back, he would have to question her intentions.”

“Little Amber, look at you.” Danielle smirked. Amber was right and Danielle’s mind was swirling.

 

Doctor Carson returned to his office after dinner. His nerves were a mess. Every second he was looking over his shoulder for the crazy woman, or Negan coming at him with Lucille in his hands. Every saviour that walked passed made him jump

The corridor empty and not a patient in sight, not even her. Her constant asking and inquiring was sending him mad. It was making him anxious that he would be meeting with Lucille. He opened his office door and went to flick on the light.

However, his desk lamp did before hand, illuminating the women with brunette curls her lips painted blood red. Queenie sat at his desk, with her feet on the table. She stared Doctor Carson down as his door locked behind him. He turned around to see Marcie guarding his door.

“I think we need to talk don’t you, Doc.” Queenie raised an eyebrow. “Why don’t you take a seat?” Her hand stretched out to the desk on the other side of the desk. Holding his breath, he sat down and tried to keep breathing but she was just as powerful as him. The way she sat, the way she spoke oozed the fact she was royalty right in this very moment.

“I know what you’re here for. I didn’t tell her. But she will try Danielle.” He stumbled on his words. “I’ll tell you, I’ll make sure you-“

“Doc, save your breath. I don’t want a child and neither does Negan. So Doc here is the plan.” She sat up and leaned forward, the light showing her clear features.


	9. Family Fuckin' Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to everyone who has read Queenie, we reached 1000 reads over the weekend and i could not be happier. Queenie is nearly finished but i would like to announce the second book of the series.
> 
> Crowned will be the second book. 
> 
> Which is a second short story just as the events of 6b are happening, then its gonna 7a before you know it.
> 
> Thank you for reading and let me know your thoughts.

It was child’s play. A simple plan on a subject that Negan got touchy about. So simple that Erica wouldn’t even see it coming. Danielle prepared like she was going to war. Her lips painted in a dark burgundy, her clothes were tight fitting. She was in one of her dresses.

A tight corset like a second skin around her waist, with a fuller skirt. All black, decorated with lace. Her hair was immaculately straight, different and drawing attention to her. No one could attempt to outshine Danielle, she was the image of what people thought of her now. The queen was going mad. She had been violent, she had accused of stupid shit. It had finally sent her mad. Everything that had happened to her in the past month had sent her down of a path of insanity and power, yet she wore it like a crown. If it wasn’t clear by the end of the dinner, then those people were blind.

She perched herself on the double bed and strapped up her heels. Her legs were covered by her stockings. It was another rare occasion where she would dress like the other wives, yet her outfit always seemed more than the others too.

Inside she was excited, knowing she was giving Erica a taste of her own medicine. Danielle had planned the dinner perfectly, the excuse being that Amber deserved a little welcome because of her struggle with the change. All of Negan’s lieutenants were going to be there, along with the wives. It was a performance of a lifetime.

She stood up dusting off her dress and left her small room. Promising herself that tonight was the last time she would step foot in there. Tonight, was the night that her throne would be made from the destruction of Erica and her petty games. She walked down the corridor, one foot in front of another her hips moving with confidence. With two hands she pushed open the longue doors.

The room had been changed around to fit in dining table where there were candles glowing up the table, there was places set out for each wife and lieutenants. Negan was sitting on the far end of the dining table with his feet up. When she walked into through the door Negan looked up, glancing at his wife. There was a look in her eye, stronger than he had ever seen through out the whole time he had known her. She smiled at her and walked over boldly.

She leaned over and pecked him gently. Her hand grazing over his hair. Danielle smiled and looked him in the eye.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Nothing.” She smiled and kissed him again, her hand cupping his cheek. In the corner of her eye, she glanced at Erica who was sitting at the table. “Carson is coming over. He’s giving me my injection tonight. I wanted you there, you know how I hate needles. Will you hold my hand?” She asked, sweetly.

“Of course.” He answered. In Negan’s mind, he finally thought that Danielle had got over her stupid obsession with Erica. That maybe he could bring her back into his life. Negan was unaware of the events about to unfold, the one time he would be proved wrong.

Moments later there was a knock on the longue door and in walked the elder doctor with his briefcase. He didn’t dare look Danielle in the eye in fear of the look in her eyes. He kept his eyes down and opened up the suitcase on the coffee table that had been pushed to the side of the room.

“Good evening everyone. Danielle, would you please come take a seat.” This part wasn’t a lie, Danielle really did need the contraceptive, and she hated needles. Danielle walked over to the sofa closest to the doctor and sat down, crossing her legs, showing off the top of her stockings. Her arm was relaxed and rested on the arm of the sofa. Negan joined her, kneeling in front of her and took her hand in his. His thumb grazing her knuckles.

Doctor Carson proceeded to give Danielle the injection. Danielle flinched and closed her eyes tightly. When it was done Danielle fell into Negan’s arms, acting like a damsel in distress, in the corner of her eye she gave Carson a look, that she would make him follow through with the plan. She could see Carson trembling.

He reached into his briefcase, taking out the papers that were folding. Then gave them to Erica ‘discreetly’, but Danielle saw it all. Carson bid everyone good night and hoped they enjoyed their evening, and left. This left the small little fuse for Danielle to light as she went to sit at the other end of the table. Erica was sitting the closest to him and Danielle didn’t mind. Being at the head of the table was a lot more meaningful.

Danielle sat in her chair, crossed her legs, and went to pour herself some wine. Danielle gave a small nod towards Marcie.

“What did Carson give you Erica?” Marcie spoke up, seeming interested.

“N-nothing.” She answered, stuttering. Negan glanced up.

“Come on, Erica. We’re all a family here.” Danielle grinned and the two girls locked eyes. Danielle stared her down, daring her to challenge her again.

“It was nothing honestly.” She growled and that’s when Negan finally got involved.

“Now I really am fuckin’ intrigued, darling wife.” He held out his hands for the papers that were stuffed under her leg. Erica shook her head. “Now I know you didn’t mean to tell me fuckin’ no, Erica. Give them. You’ve obviously got something to hide.” She didn’t move still.

“Tanya.” Danielle called to the girl who was sitting next to Erica and she grabbed the papers from under Erica’s leg and stood up to pass them to Negan, where her husband kissed her taking the papers then unfolded them. Danielle sipped on her wine as Negan read over the papers.

In anger he threw them on the table.

“Fuckin’ tell me why you have this.” He snarled, taking Lucille from the side of his chair and gripping her tight. Danielle sat up straight in her chair and smirked, hiding it with her wine glass.

“I-I.” She couldn’t speak and Danielle breathed it in like a drug. “I thought, I was going to ask-“

“No, dear wife you were going behind my back and I really fuckin’ hate that.”

“I wasn’t- I love you Negan.” Danielle put down her glass and clapped slowly, all heads turned towards her and she stood up leaning over the table, her hands placed down either side.

“You’re a liar.” Danielle spoke. “Brilliant acting, you put me to shame. You don’t love him, you sponge off him because suddenly you were a lowly piece of shit again. You come here to my home, and you worm your way into the Harem, placing doubt in my mind and his, then you think that you deserve to give him a child.” Erica’s mask switched.

“Listen to yourself, you stupid slut. Harem? You think he loves you? There is no love in this world. He takes multiple girls to bed and fucks them, and you think he loves you.” Danielle laughed at her before she could carry on.

“Marcie. Who am I?” Danielle moved around the table.

“My Queen.” She answered smiling at her best friend. Danielle moved a step closer to Erica.

“Frankie, who am I?” She asked.

“M-my Queen.” She spoke.

“Tanya.”

“My Queen.” Danielle glanced at Negan, who was staying surprisingly quiet.

“Amber?”

“My Queen.” By this point Danielle had reached behind Erica and whispered in her ear.

“Do you understand now? You are the nothing. I decide from this very moment who belongs here, and you are not it. Get out of my sight.” She snarled.  Danielle glanced over at Negan.

“Well, ain’t that a pretty speech. You know how to make a man feel special, _Queenie_.” Danielle's face softened and inside she had never felt so much joy. Negan smiled at her, more like a smirk. He had called her Queenie, he gave her power back and gave her back her place.

Turning her face back to stone, she looked at Erica again.

“Your divorce has just been finalised. Leave.” Erica tried to speak. “Don’t even. Take what you have left of dignity, what I allowed you to keep, and leave.” Erica stood up and glared.

The girls were face to face.

“You whore.” Erica snapped.

“Goodbye Erica.” Danielle turned away and placed herself on Negan’s lap. His arm went around her waist. She kissed his jaw moving up to his lips, she had missed the feeling of his lips against hers. They belong together. No one would ever tear them apart again. They deepened the kiss as they heard the door open and close. Erica had left and Danielle had taken back her throne.

The king and queen pulled away from each other.

“Lets eat.” Danielle announced standing up to take her place at the end of the table.


	10. Fuckin' Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Sexual Content and a Lucille style death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the final chapter. Enjoy.

The three of them were tangled in the sheets, the sun shining onto them. Danielle buried her face into the crook of Negan’s neck and groaned. Negan wrapped his arm tighter around her waist. Marcie sat up covering herself with the blanket and yawned. Negan put his hand on Marcie’s back swirling patterns.

“Who forgot to shut the blinds?” She complained. Negan smirked, with his eyes closed still.

“I was occupied.” Negan said. “I think you were too, Marcie dear. So busy pleasing your husband.” He sat up gently, causing Danielle to open her eyes and rest her head on the pillow. Negan kissed Marcie’s pale shoulder, after moving away her wild curls. She moaned slightly and turned around to face him. They kissed quickly.

“Im going to head back to my room.” Marcie smiled and quickly kissed Negan again. She leaned over Negan and balanced with one hand, holding the sheet with the other. Danielle sat up and the two girls kissed. Negan swore under his breath knowing full well he wouldn’t see that again until they were in bed together again.

“Fuck wifeys you’re really getting me going again.” At his comment, Danielle cupped her cheek and deepened the kiss then pulled away.

“See you later.” Both girls glanced at Negan, whose eyes were black with lust. Marcie got out of bed and wrapped her body in the robe she had arrived in.

“Bye love you both.” She waved as she left, clutching onto her heels. Once Marcie had left Negan pulled Danielle on top of him.

“You know that shit turns me on Queenie.” He growled pulling her in for a kiss.

“That’s the idea. I want you hard for me, Negan. I want you.” She whispered. His hard on was between them, and his morning wood was already strong before Marcie and Danielle had kissed.

“Are you going to be a good girl and ride your king’s cock? Be a good little queen.” He pushed her dark hair away from her face. His hand moved down, feeling how wet she was, grazing over her clit. Danielle bit her lip. It had been two days and they had barely left their room, but she still felt like he was touching her for the first time since she was back.

“Fuck Negan.” She pushed him down, raised her ass, then positioned herself over his cock. Carefully, with his help, she guided herself down onto him, moaning loudly.

“No foreplay and you are so fuckin’ wet Queenie.” She moved her hips causing a moan to escape from his lips.

“Shut up.” He held up his hands for her to grip onto, Danielle intertwined their fingers and began to gently thrust onto him, slower than their usual pace. They were both a mess of moans. Negan began to thrust up his hips the closer he got. A thin layer of sweat grew on their skin. Danielle was close, but she was holding out wanting him to finish first.

“Fuck Queenie, I love seeing you unwind on top of me.” She gripped his hands tighter, trying to hold on as moans came freely from her. “Don’t hold it in, Queenie. Cum for me.” Danielle let go and came undone, clenching around him causing him to do the same. She felt warmth as Negan emptied himself into her. Danielle let go of his hands and lay down on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

“Nothing like a quick one in the morning.” He chuckled, rubbing her back.

“Agreed.” She whispered. Danielle looked up and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I know, Queenie.” He kissed her again and their lips stayed moulded together for a moment.

The couple showered and dressed. Danielle dressed in a shirt of Negan’s that she was using as a dress. Her gun was attached to a belt around her waist. Her hair was down and curled, framing her slim face. Make up less but Negan couldn’t keep his hands off her.

Danielle held Negan’s hand, walking a few steps in front of him, since the Erica ordeal Danielle had been all smiles and giggles when they were in public, along with making out with Negan in every corner of Sanctuary. Something had shifted between them. They ruled together, and it was new, and exciting. They couldn’t get enough of each other.

The sun was setting over Sanctuary. The fence pickers were about to be pulled in and that’s when Negan and Danielle were leaning the dull yellow railings watching the walkers that were spiked to their fence. Mark, Amber’s ex boyfriend, Fat Joey and Adam were bringing in the walker pickers.

There she was, ratted and dirty, her hair like a birds nest. Erica. As soon as Danielle had taken back her throne, she’d decided to show Erica exactly who she was and that locking up the whore in a dark store room cupboard while it played Easy Street on repeat. She looked away from her and turned to Negan. Danielle stroked his stubble and kissed his cheek.

Taking his hand they went down the stairs passing the filthy workers as their hands were being tied up to take them back.

“Tell me Danielle, back in your school days did you sleep with him for grades too?!” Erica called out. It was a stupid idea on her behalf. It wasn’t clear how Erica had discovered that Negan was once her teacher, but Danielle had already given her a second chance, even it was a shitty one. So this was her final straw.

In that moment the courtyard went dead silent. Everyone there was bursting with anticipation. Danielle looked at Erica and gave her gorgeous bone chilling smile and her eyes burning flames.

She snatched Lucille from Negan, her actions uncontrollable. She took the two small steps towards Erica, without thinking the bat hit Erica on the cheek. The sound of her jaw shattering under the weapon’s weight sounded like a gunshot.

The blonde fell to the floor like a tonne of bricks. Her body hit the floor with a smack of blood and moans of pain. She could help herself, she defied her once more to Dani, her jaw displaced but her eyes burning with hatred.

“Now what was that. I know you can do fuckin better.” Negan called from behind her. Amused and in awe of his Queen.

“N-n-negan, help, please, stop her.” The garbled and broken speech stuttered from Erica’s boken mouth, a crunch of bone against bone.

“What fuckin’ makes you think you can talk to him. You don’t get to say his name. You don’t have the right. Im the mother fucking Queen and you? You don’t belong here, you are worthless even being one of undead is too kind.” Danielle finished with an evil snarl.

With a scream of anger, she didn’t know she had, Danielle raised Lucille above her head and brought her down hard onto Erica’s head, revelling in the sound of crunching skull as it gave way and the squelch of blood and brain exploding outwards as it met with the bat. Blood splashed against the hem of the t-shirt and dribbled down her bare legs, sticky and clotted as she continued her attack.

As she brought Lucille down again and again she remembered how Erica had humiliated her, used Negan against her and brought her down to just a wife, or at least tried. The little harlot had attempted to dethrone her but hers wasn’t a throne that someone could take easily. There was no one else in this world that could handle the weight of her love and power.

She was in a haze, the state of her crush skull and flesh mirrored the rapid heartbeat and ragged breathing before she was pulled back from the edge, her surroundings returning.

Marcie stood behind her with a hand gently clasped on Danielle’s shoulder. A gentle smile of her face failing to hide the fear. She nodded silently at her friend, offering a comfort in a quiet way that said ‘I understand, you did what you had to do’. Danielle gave a thankful smile back to her before Marcie walked off as Negan appeared next to her.

The look on his face was not what expected, there was a type of anger in his eyes mixed with lust. Lucille was held loosely in her hand, dripping blood. He gave a dark chuckle as he reached to retrieve his beloved weapon, bringing her close to his face examining her. With a large signature grin he reached to smear the blood on her cheek with a heated expression. Negan spread the red liquid over her lips.

“Well, well wasn’t that quite the show, Queenie.” He growled, his face inches from hers.

 He pressed his lips against her blood ones a second later. The feel of his lips and the blood caused her to whimper in need. His tongue licked most of the blood from lips before his tongue slipped into her mouth, moaning in the bitter metallic taste of Erica’s blood. They kissed in a way they had never done before. He only pulled apart for air and relished in the sight of her She was a sight to see.

Blood smeared across her swollen kissed lips. Her top was stained with blood, her curls still somehow giving an innocent effect to her. It was in that very moment that Negan realised something, that made a puddle of guilt in the pit of his stomach. Yet another part of himself was telling him that she wouldn’t mind this, breaking his promise to never feel like this again was okay because even she had liked Danielle. His heart was beating for someone other than himself and it had been for a while. She was his queen in every way.

“I love you.” Negan whispered in her ear, his breath brushing against her cheek. Hearing those words exit his mouth made her freeze again. She had waited so long that she had stopped hoping.

With a squeal she jumped on him, straddling his body. She kissed him, hard, with every ounce of passion she could muster, and he only removed his lips for a moment to give his order.

“Someone, clean this shit up!” He shouted before turning and walking away with his Queen against his chest.

No one cared that the Queen had gone mad.

Or maybe it just turned Negan on.

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
